Crystal Heart
by SinisterSaint
Summary: The heros are just starting to ajust to their new lives, when Cloud remembers that the Dark Materia is still lying somehwere in the Northern Crater. Meanwhile, Weapon lives, and is making its way to the great cave to seal it for good. Will they make it in
1. Chapter 1

[Note from the author: Hi! ^.^ This is my first fan fiction, so go easy on me ^^; The fact that you are reading this right now thrills me, so I hope you enjoy this story. The only profanity is from two particular men.. *cough*Cid*cough*Barret*coughcough* ..And the only offensive material is for anyone who doesn't agree with the Tifa/Cloud thing. Nyeh -.- Also, the words that end and begin with // are what the characters are thinking. With that aside, open your mind and enjoy my story. ^.^ v]  
  
  
~*~ Crystal Heart ~*~  
  
Tiffany Valles  
  
Ix Tifa xl@aol.com  
  
  
Seven days A.M. (After Meteor)  
  
Cloud shifted uneasily in his sleep. Tifa, already awake, turned her gaze toward his blanketed form, watching from an uncomfortable leather chair in the corner of the room- her old room- in her house in Nibelheim. Her eyes then wandered to the window, where she could see the sun emerge and rise on the distant horizon. The sky still radiated a light purple hue from the aftershock of Meteor. A disgusting color, really. Every once in a while, the sky would pulsate with an energy that seemed to ripple the atmosphere. You could still sense Holy in the air.. The planet had surged forth such an incredible energy that day. The day they defeated the god like Sephiroth. Tifa closed her eyes. She could still hear his laughter echoing through her memory. That sinister, cruel laughter.. And the voices of her companions as they put forth all their last effort into subjugating the winged creature.  
  
Cloud moaned softly. Tifa's eyes snapped open. /He's remembering too../ She bit her lip as a feeling of anger surged through her being. /Him../ She thought. /All because of him.. If not, then Midgar.. would still be here.. Aeris wouldn't be gone.. There wouldn't be so much loss and pain.. And I'd still have my bar, dammit!/ Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Tifa..!" Cloud violently tossed, launching a soft, plump pillow to the floor, landing at Tifa's feet with a gentle thud. She stirred out of her thoughts and stood up quickly.   
  
Marlene's little face peered secretly into the room, then left quickly as she ran into the next room.  
  
Tifa knelt down at Cloud's side and took his hand gently, feeling slightly dizzy from her nights of endless sleeplessness. He squeezed unconsciously, his palms moist with perspiration. His sleeping face was locked in concentration, his brows narrowed and his lips pursed.  
  
Barret's booming voice came from no where, startling Tifa. "He all right?" he asked softly, knowing of her concern. Tifa looked up at his huge form in the doorway.  
  
"He's having a fit again." She answered faintly.  
  
"He's been sleepin' five days straight now." Barret's own eyes were full of restlessness. This proud man has carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, and it has left him shaken. "You should rest, Tif. You been awake an' by his side all this time. You're gonna wear yourself down again."  
  
Tifa smiled a hopeful, reassuring smile. Barret saw right through it, though. "I have to be strong for him. Besides, I'm fine." She looked away immediately from the big man's intimidating gaze, and looked back down at the fitful Cloud. Barret sighed heavily.  
  
"Still stubborn, as always." Barret glanced at his gun arm, then looked away. He searched for something else to say, but gave up and left the room, leaving an awkward silence in his wake.  
  
Tifa sighed. /So much happening../ She continued to stare at the sleeping Cloud. Remembering. /When Cid flew us out of the Crater, we got such a cheer from the people at just about every town we visited. Their faces were so full of shock, and joy at the same time to even be alive.. But all we could think about was Midgar. We hurried there quickly, hoping to find at least a few survivors. It was horrible. All those innocent people in the slums, and all the people in ShinRa../ She clenched her jaw and unconsciously squeezed Cloud's hand. /Well, some of them I won't miss, but still../  
  
At that moment, Cloud's eyes opened. He sat up quickly and gasped, still in battle mode. He looked around frantically, panting from the intensity of his dreams. Tifa's eyes grew wide and sparkled with an element that had been absent for a long while now. "Cloud," she said softly, smiling. She got up quickly and automatically hugged the confused man. He embraced her back simultaneously, still regaining his senses.  
  
"Are you ok? How do you feel?" Tifa asked, pulling away to give him a moment to gain his bearings.   
  
"Horrible," He touched his forehead from the headache he gained with awakening. He winced and threw his legs over the side of the bed, then stood to stretch his muscles, which long awaited to be loosened from sleep. "How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"About five days."  
  
"Damn!" His eyes widened. "How is everything? How is everyone?? Where's everybody else?!"  
  
Tifa lighted a smiled to calm his worries. /That smile/ He thought, feeling his gathered emotions instantly drain away. /Always so optimistic.. Even when she's hurting as much as everyone else around her../  
  
"They're mostly all here. After we left Midgar, Nanaki went home. He said he needed to be there to protect his people, as his father did. He also wanted to tell them of all he had seen, so they could record it in their books. Vincent, being an ex-Turk, went to Junon to find out as much information as he could about what will happen next with the remaining ShinRa. CaitSith went with him. Reeve will probably be waiting there for both of them. Yuffie went home, too. She wanted to show her dad how much she'd grown. Though wether or not she could mature, I don't know." She remarked in a spiteful tone, wrinkling her nose.  
  
Cloud rolled his eyes in agreement. "Did she take the materia after all?"  
  
"Yeah," Tifa smiled and reached for a small pouch tucked away under her belt. "Not all of it, though." She grinned. "I kept one of each, for old times sake. But don't tell her that."  
  
"Old times sake.." Cloud sighed.  
  
Tifa walked over to a shelf by the uncomfortable chair and picked up a tiny wooden box, then brought it over to Cloud. "Here."  
  
Cloud took the box and opened the lid. Inside was black velvet, folded and wrinkled all inside with a strange, familiar green object glowing within the folds. He looked up at Tifa with an expression of child-like curiosity. He spread the folds apart to find the materia, Holy. It was still warm to the touch, and glowing its typical iridescent green. Cloud's eyes softened.  
  
"Holy.."  
  
"I found it in the church, in Midgar, right in the middle of her garden."  
  
Cloud didn't need to ask "who." He remembered, while searching through the wreckage of Midgar, the church was one of the few buildings left standing.  
  
"Aeris.." Cloud stammered, feeling a wave of seemingly unbearable emotions surged over him, hitting him like a tidal wave, sending his mind swimming in painful memory of the events of not so long ago. "I wonder if.." He trailed off, his voice full of desperate hope.  
  
Tifa just smiled, as always, reassuringly. "Come on. The others are waiting to see you." 


	2. Chapter 2

[Author's note: In this chapter, it follows the line in the game where Cloud buys a flower from Aeris and choses to give it to Marlene. Keep that in mind. ^.^ Also, I've made it so that Cid and Barret love to argue with each other, just for the amusment and comedy of it. If you don't agree with the things they say, disregard it. They're just arguing for the sake of arguing. ^.^ ]  
  
  
As they walked out of Tifa's room, Barret walked over and gave Cloud a hardy slap on the back. "G'mornin' sunshine! Good 'ta see ya awake for once!"  
  
Cloud's eyes nearly popped out of his skull, as he sucked in a hard breath from the unexpected blow. Barret smiled apologetically and scratched the back of his neck. "Oops! Sorry man, guess after all this time I still dunno my own strength! (sweat!)"  
  
Cid chuckled harshly in the background. "I'll say. You damn near killed me back there in Midgar, throwin' around all that wreckage like you were. Almost took my head off a few times. Hmph." Cid's cigarette dangled from his bottom lip as he sat back, his feet kicked up and his arms stretched out on the back of the couch.  
  
"@#%$ Dammit Cid I said I was sorry! B'sides, what're ya doin' here anyway? Shouldn't you be back in Rocket Town or somethin'?!" Barret raged.  
  
Cid looked away. "I have no reason to go back there. My rocket's gone, the Tiny Bronco is who-the-hell-knows-where.. And Shera's gone now, too.." He sighed heavily and Barret quieted. Cid gained that conceited smile again. "So you'll just hafta put up with my ass from now on, I guess." All Barret could manage from that was a strong "Hmph."  
  
Marlene suddenly appeared from behind the couch, and ran for Cloud. She hugged his knees tightly. Cloud looked down at her with a surprised complexion, blinking several times. "You're not so shy of me any more?" He smiled down at her and knelt down on his knees to hug her back. Her tiny arms clung around his neck, and Cloud smiled even more. /This little life.. Is alive, because of us./ The others stared at him, probably thinking something similar. Marlene pulled back. "Here" she said, as she stretched forward her hand. Enclosed in her fingers was a flower, just like the one Cloud has given her before this whole mess started. He smiled softly and took it, giving her a kiss on the cheek in return. Marlene blushed and ran back to Barret, who picked up the giggling little miss.  
  
Cloud stood up, gaining back his sense of leadership. "We need to talk."  
  
***  
  
Later that evening, they met at the local bar. Marlene was tucked away, sleeping, in Tifa's house. The bunch was gathered around a small table in the poorly lit room, all sipping their choice beverage, personally mixed by Tifa.   
  
Cid was kicked back, as always."So what now?"  
  
"We need to get things organized now, and make sure something like this never happens again." Cloud said in an all-too serious tone. Tifa looked at him, seeing that he didn't want to talk about this. He wanted this to all just be over, and return to their normal way of life. But what's normal anymore?  
  
"Midgar's gone." Barret said in an equally serious tone. "So we definitely don't need 'ta worry 'bout that anymore. The planet's safe, and'll hopefully heal itself up good without no more interruptions."  
  
"Yeah, just so another corporation'll take control an' suck out more Mako all over again." Cid said, disgusted at the thought.  
  
"Well, that shouldn't happen for a long time now. It took over 50 years for ShinRa to become as powerful as it did. That's long enough to stop it in time." Cloud took a sip of his glass. "I'm sure Junon Harbor will take control, now that Midgar is gone, since they have all that's left of ShinRa, there."  
  
"Hopefully they have more damn sense then the last bastard's did." Cid remarked.  
  
"We'll make them." Barret shook his fist adamantly, definite to not let history repeat itself.  
  
Cloud glanced over at Tifa. She was oddly quiet, and seemed distracted. She didn't touch the drink she had made for herself. She just stared at it, hard in thought. Cid and Barret continued bickering and coming up with different ways to keep the remaining ShinRa militia in line. Tifa looked up and caught Cloud's eyes. She smiled softly, and for a few moments they stared there, at each other. All the noise around them drowned away, and all the movement shifted out of their vision. They both stared, and remembered all that they had been through with each other. Soon, Barret and Cid took notice, and quieted themselves down. A moment later, Tifa looked down away from Cloud's Mako Blue eyes.   
  
"Excuse me... please..." She said, and left the table, turning for the door. Cloud watched her leave, wondering what was the matter. Both Cid and Barret looked at him. Cloud thought for a moment.  
  
"Say, is CaitSith ever gonna report back to us? After all, he did go to Junon.. along with Vincent" He said casually, looking about the room.  
  
Barret shook his fist and looked down with anger. "I bet that stuffed traitor turned tails on us again! Dammit! I knew we should'nta let him go!"  
  
"No way!" Cid protested. "He's probably just taking his time, ya know, to get details on what's happenin'! Cool your damn head! If anything, I bet that damned vampire Turk guy is turned against us. He's probably got the remaining ShinRa after our asses right now!"  
  
Barret pounded the table with his fist, sending the drinks airborne for a second, only to land barely balanced on the table. "That 'Vampire Turk Guy" has more sense then that %!@*&$ cat!"  
  
Cloud took this opportunity to slip out. He smiled to himself, proud of the easy distraction. He could hear their voices slowly fade down as he walked out of audio range. As he walked out into the chilly night air, he took in a deep breath. He could still smell the burnt destruction of Midgar tainting the air. But other than that, it was fresh. And he was alive.  
  
Cloud made his way towards the well. He knew she'd be there, and sure enough, she was. Just as they had when they were children, she sat perched on the well, her long, slender legs dangled over the edge of the platform it was raised on. She was looking up at the stars, which seemed to go on endlessly. He closed in quietly, but Zangan had taught her well. She turned and looked down at him. There were tears on her cheeks, shining like crystal in the reflective moonlight. She smiled, nonetheless. He climbed up and sat next to her.  
  
"I used to come here every night, after you left to join SOLDIER." She said softly. "I missed you more than I ever thought I would. The others said to forget.. about you. I tried, but I couldn't bring myself to it. So I took up martial arts, to try and get my mind focused on other things. It didn't work, though. So I came to this well, every night, telling myself you'd keep your promise and come rescue me." Cloud looked down at his feet silently, deep in thought. Tifa continued her gaze at the stars. "When I heard that ShinRa was sending soldiers over to investigate the reactor, I got so happy.. The others teased me for it, but I didn't care. All I could think of was seeing you.. Especially after five years of waiting. And when I didn't see you.. " She looked down and sighed. "Sephiroth. He looked exactly like what the legend had said. He was.. Impressive. Very ominous. Powerful. That night when he.. He killed my father, I lost it. Both parents gone, I wanted foolish revenge. So I foolishly ran after him.. And paid a fool's price. But, then there you were. You rescued me, like you promised.. But then you were gone again. Zangan came and took me to Midgar, but the whole way over I asked to go back for you."   
  
Cloud looked back at Tifa, soaking in everything she was saying.   
  
"And when I found you in the Sector 6. Train Station, and the condition you were in.." She looked away as more quiet tears streamed from her wine colored eyes. Cloud whispered her name and moved a little closer to her, lacking the words to say. He felt so out of place, so awkward, unable to give a word of comfort. He never knew what to do in these emotional situations.  
  
Tifa calmed herself down, and looked back up at the stars. "They're so beautiful. It's almost hard to imagine something so horrible and destructive could come from that. Like the Meteor."   
  
Cloud looked up as well. "I wonder what happened to the Dark Materia." he said, quietly. "We better find it, and destroy it before someone else gets a hold of it later on."  
  
"Yeah. Or all the people in Midgar would have died for no reason. And Aeris.." She sobbed. "So many people, gone.. All those innocent lives in the slums.. The faces I saw everyday in my bar, and all the children running around, free.. All gone. No survivors. Not even a member of soldier was found alive.. I guess we're lucky Reeve called for an evacuation, but that didn't do much. More were lost than saved.. I have lost everyone I've ever known, except for Barret, and.." she trailed off silently, looking Cloud directly in the eyes. "You won't leave again.. Will you?"  
  
  
Cloud moved in and hugged her close. She closed her eyes and cuddled close to him. They stayed there for what seemed like hours, holding each other tightly under the stars, silently telling each other all their heart's feelings.   
  
"You know that night before we went into the Crater, when we sat together like this?" Cloud finally managed to say.  
  
"Yes, I remember." She hugged him a little tighter, suddenly not afraid to be so close.  
  
"What I wanted to say was.." He trailed off, once again starting to forget all that he had planned to tell her. He held her closer to him.  
  
"I love you." 


	3. Chapter 3

Tifa awoke the next morning, hugging her pillow tightly. She was smiling as she sat up, and stretched the sleepiness out of her muscles. /It feels so good to finally be able to sleep again!/ She looked around for Cloud, who had innocently slept next to her all night, but he wasn't there. Tifa shrugged, and got up. She went out into the living room, to find Barret looking over some papers spread out over the table in the kitchen. Marlene was sitting on his shoulders, watching with admiration everything he did.   
  
"Mornin' Barret!" Tifa chirped happily. She walked over and poked Marlene in the tummy, sending the little girl into a fit of giggles. "Good mooorning Marleeeene" She said, smiling brightly. She turned to the papers that Barret was studying. He looked nervous about something, by the way he was trying so hard to concentrate. It was a study on the Weapons. Tifa looked at Barret's face. "Are they still alive?"  
  
"Uhh.. Yea, possibly.." Barret was sweating more than usual. "Even the ones we fought. I doubt we destroyed 'em completely."  
  
"Well, even if we didn't, they shouldn't pose any more threat, considering the planet is safe now. They should go back to sleep." Tifa considered.   
Barret nodded. "I sure do hope so."  
  
Tifa made her way around the house, looking for Cloud. She went outside, and noticed the absence of the airship. She went back inside and confronted Barret.   
  
"Where's Cid?"  
  
Barret winced slightly, yet continued studying the papers in front of him, as if he hadn't heard her. Marlene leaned her head to the side and looked curiously at the woman.   
  
Tifa pounded her well trained fist on the table, shaking the papers and startling Barret, the huge fearless man. He'd never hide something from her unless it was important.  
  
"Where's Cid?" she demanded.  
  
Barret sighed and looked down. "He took the airship."   
  
Tifa stared hard into him, waiting for him to finish.   
  
"He.. He took Cloud back to the Crater"  
  
Tifa's Heart stopped. She gasped and stumbled backwards. "W..wha.."  
  
"Cloud.. Wanted ta' find that damned Black Materia before someone else does."  
  
"Alone?!" Tifa gasped.  
  
"He's jus' as stubborn as you are!! His stupid spikey head was sayin' that he didn't wanna put us in danger no more. That he should do it alone, 'cus it's his responsibility. I think he's still crazy 'bout givin' it to Sephiroth like he did. He feels responsible for that."  
  
Tifa fell back onto the couch, trying to sort her thoughts.  
  
"An' I've been studyin' these things on Weapon 'cus... well, 'cus there's a chance that Weapon will return to the Crater, where it came from. Cloud was sayin' he wants 'ta get all this over with, before Weapon returns." He looked down, then looked up at the distressed Tifa. She looked shocked, with worry written all over her face. He closed his eyes, feeling horrible for seeing her like this. "That's not all," he pushed out.  
  
Tifa turned her misty red eyes toward him, waiting for whatever torturous sentence he was about to utter.   
  
"When.. If Weapon does return, they'll prob'ly seal the Crater up again ta' protect it. So that no one else gets in there."   
  
Marlene's little face pouted up. "So we're not gonna see Cloud anymore?"   
  
Tifa choked it back, deciding she couldn't show worry in front of the little one. She got up and walked to Marlene, still perched high on Barret's shoulders. She forced herself to smile gently, reassuringly.   
  
"Now, you listen, Marly. Cloud is gonna come back. He's strong, has a definite will, and a good head on his shoulders. He's doing this to make sure nothing bad ever happens again to the planet, so you can grow up happily. Ok? So don't worry." She gently tapped Marlene's chin, and the child immediately smiled. Tifa's heart lifted a little. She knew what she said was true, but she knew that doing it alone, there's no telling what could go wrong. She then turned and made her way for the door.  
  
"Tifa," Barret called for her. He picked up Marlene and gently set her on the floor. Tifa walked out, and he followed shortly.   
  
"Tif."   
  
She didn't stop. He closed the door to protect Marlene's eyes.   
  
"Tifa, wait." She continued walking on, rapidly to the little town shop. He grabbed her arm and stopped her. She turned and looked him in the face. Her eyes were harsh and demanding, set with dry tears. Her mouth was set. Whatever she was planning, she was determined.  
  
"Let me go." She said sternly.   
  
"Jus' where do ya think you're goin' now, Tif?" Barret said as gently as possible.   
  
"I'm going after him."  
  
"Tif, Cloud made me promise 'ta keep you here. He don't want you in no more danger." Tifa yanked her arm away from him and stared at him angrily. Barret only looked back, feeling her pain and anguish. He stepped forward and hugged her with his huge arms, engulfing her completely. She held back tightly.  
  
"He.. Will be back right?" She said weakly. "Just like I told Marly?"  
  
"He'll be back Tifa. He's too damn stubborn to die jus' yet. He's made it this far, and plus he has you 'ta think 'bout now. He'll be back, Tif."   
  
She closed her eyes, and tried her best to hope so. 


	4. Chapter 4

[Author's note: Ahead of time, before this raises an almost certain issue, I know the fact that the Weapon is moving to seal the crater. So why should they worry about the Dark Materia if the crater is going to be sealed anyway? Simple: The Dark Materia must be destroyed comepletely. If it's just laying there, it can be excavated and found later in the future. Take, for example, the Temple of the Ancients. They had it in a clever puzzle, making it impossible to get the materia out while surviving, let alone finishing the puzzle before being crushed to death. (Courtesy of CaitSith model no.1 ^.^) So as long as the Materia is in tact, it is a threat. See? ^.^ v ]  
  
  
  
Days passed. Day after day, they came and barraged Tifa's mind. One by one, they tramped on her heart. She was tearing up inside with grief and worry. Whenever Marlene was around, she'd be the tough girl everyone knew her to be. But when no one was looking..  
  
She took over the local bar. To keep from going insane, she kept herself busy hourly in there. She redecorated and restored it. She gave it a few touches of Midgar. In a separate room connected to the bar, she put some objects from the wreckage and used them as a sort of memorial dedication to the destroyed city, so every customer would remember. She also made a large shrine for Aeris, the Ancient Cetra who had saved the life of the planet, so that every visitor would learn of her and the great feat she had accomplished. Her flowers were soon planted everywhere, the world over, for remembrance.   
  
Aeris would receive the respect and attention that she so well deserved.   
  
Tifa, of course, named the bar 7th Heaven, for old times sake. She received hundreds of customers a day, who all crowded to see the hero's resting place, and to hear the tale of what truly happened in the Crater, straight from the hero's mouths. Every one of them bore the same question, though; "Where's the leader? The blonde guy?"  
  
Tifa, after only a couple days of being open, had to close it down. She couldn't take it. Over 3 weeks have passed.  
  
Barret had secretly contacted Reeve in Junon to make a request, using the PHS which he still held onto for cases such as these. Reeve happily obliged to Barret's request.  
  
A few days later, Reeve arrived in Nibelheim by coach. Tifa was still unaware of his and Barret's connection, and was upstairs in her room at the time of his arrival. She was hugging her pillow, staring blankly out the window. The sky was it's normal color now, the disgusting purple faded away. /Everything's as it should be.. Except the fact that I'm alone all alone again. It's over.. It's been nearly a month.. I'll never see him again../ She choked back her tears.   
  
Just then she saw the peculiar carriage pull up to her front door.   
  
/Who the hell?/ Her heart stopped. /Cloud?!/ She jumped to her feet. /But.. He has the airship. Why../ She sat back down, feeling restless.   
  
/Maybe it's news about him.. Oh God../ She hugged her pillow and decided just to listen in.  
  
Barret noticed the coach as well, and opened the door cautiously, making sure Marlene and Tifa were out of the area. He wanted this to be private, just in case. He watched Reeve step out of the coach and walk to the door, dressed in a nicely pressed dark blue business suit, with a straight, black tie and formal business shoes, polished to perfection. His hair was slicked back professionally and his smooth goatee was trimmed perfectly to his jaw. Barret greeted him.  
  
They exchanged small talk, and Reeve mentioned he was possibly going to be elected to president of the remaining ShinRa, now posted in Junon Harbor, as expected. He said things we running smoothly, and that Junon was cleaning up.  
  
"As for CaitSith," Reeve moved on, getting to business as he was well trained to do. "I successfully transported him to the Northern Crater. He arrived there just in time to witness the last remaining weapon drag itself to the site, the red one I am told to be called the Ruby Weapon. It was badly damaged in the vicinity of the Gold Saucer, and spent his last living month dragging itself to the north. CaitSith watched as the weapon used it's last remaining strength to seal the cave with a barrier similar to the one before Midgar was attacked. Then it fell dead into the sea. I sent CaitSith forward even more to see if he could penetrate the barrier, but the energy destroyed him.." Reeve looked down. "I then sent my third CaitSith model to the area, to search around for bodies, but found no such luck. I'm sorry, Barret."   
  
Barret shifted his gaze around the room, muttering under his breath. "Damn him.." he sighed heavily. "Damn that little bastard. This is gonna tear Tif up." He pounded his fist hard on the closest object, a small table, and sent it blistering into shards of wood.  
  
Tifa was heart stricken. She couldn't understand what she just heard. Everything was just a blur to her. She couldn't take it. All her sorrow and pain welded up inside, and she ran down the stairs, past Barret and the future president Reeve, and rushed through the door.   
  
She ran to the well. She let out her anger and pain and started pounding away at the stone walls of the well with her fists, sending forceful blow after blow that cracked and chipped at the solid, sturdy grey stone.  
  
"Why didn't you promise!" she yelled in painful fury. "Dammit, why.." She fell to her knees and finally let out every last ounce of pain in her soul.   
She cried.  
  
Barret started to go after her, but Reeve stopped him.  
  
"Barret," he said in the calm tone of a friend. "Let her go. Trust me. I've delivered nothing but bad news to hundreds of families since the fall of Midgar. I know what I'm saying. Let her get out her anguish. There's nothing else you can do. When she calms down a little bit, then you go and comfort her as much as possible. I know how much you care about her, old friend. Just hang in there."  
  
Barret said nothing. He had nothing to say. Reeve turned for the door to leave.   
  
"Thank you, friend." Barret said, his voice shaken.   
  
Reeve smiled. "You know who to call if you ever need anything at all." And with that, he left. Knowing he could do no more, he got into his carriage and started his long journey back to Junon.   
  
Barret sighed helplessly. He looked for Marlene to try to distract him from the disturbing news. 


	5. Chapter 5

Tifa stayed at the well all night. She had taken a large chunk out of the side of the hard grey stone, and had her head buried in her arms on the side, where Cloud had sat on their last night together. Her face was red from crying, and her knuckles were scratched and bruised from her abuse of the well. The cool air softly blew around her, causing her long hair to stir and swirl around her.   
  
She looked at her reflection in the water. She saw how her face was discolored, and how her eyes were red and swollen as a single drop of blood dripped off the tip of her finger from her scarred knuckles. It rippled the water's surface, and then dissipated. She sighed miserably and closed her eyes.  
  
The sound of someone running in the distance was carried on the small wind to her ears. It was more like a slow jog. A tired trot, perhaps.   
  
Tifa perked. /Is it possible?/ She slowly stood up and looked toward the entrance of the town. It was a chocobo. Tifa's eyes widened with hope as the breeze carried and swirled her hair around her.   
  
She ran.  
  
In the darkness of the night, she could barely make out the figure on the chocobo. The poor bird was exhausted and looked near to the point of falling. She squinted and saw a mussed mug of blonde hair on the man. Her heart danced in her chest. The rider was just as exhausted as the carrier, and toppled over the side of the bird and to the ground. A gruff male voice screamed in shock as he fell.   
  
"Ow.. Dammit..Ugh" The figure reached and grabbed his head as he lay there on the ground. Tifa ran to his side.  
  
"Cid! Where's Cloud!?" Her heart was racing.   
  
Cid opened his eyes. "Gee, thanks!" he yelled sarcastically. "I ride 1200 miles on a stubborn ass feather brain over snow, water, mountains and everything in between for 3 days straight, being chased by every creature on the damn planet, and all I get when I get home is 'where's Cloud'!"  
  
He sat up, only to fall back again. "&*$% bird. It killed my ass."   
  
He then fell asleep. Tifa kicked the ground in anger, but felt aroused with new hope. He might just be alive.  
  
*******  
  
Cid awoke the next morning in a most comfortable bed, in Tifa's house. He smiled peacefully and closed his eyes to fall back asleep, when he was suddenly awoken further by a stern, familiar voice.  
  
"Don't you even think about falling back asleep. Not until I get some answers." Tifa was by his side with her arms crossed.  
  
"Go away, woman. I'm tired."  
  
Tifa snatched the covers off of him, giving him a shock of cold air as compared to the warm comfort underneath.   
  
"Tifa.. I don't wanna say it.."  
  
"Say it, Cid. I have to know."  
  
He sighed. He sat up, suddenly not feeling sleepy, or comfortable.   
  
He stood up, and looked down. "He went into the Crater, saying he shouldn't be too long. He just wanted to take care of his responsibilities.. Damn crazy kid.. All alone.. So, I waited. A couple weeks went by, and I was getting worried as hell 'bout him. I started calling down for him, and going in only as far as I dared, 'cus I wanted to keep an eye out on the airship. I never got a response.. An' then, a few days ago that %$@# crazy ass weapon with the claws comes up outta the ocean. I ran into the ship an' tried to save it, but the &$%@# monster grabbed hold of it.."   
  
Cid looked down sadly. "My baby.. May she rest in peace."   
  
Tifa sat down on the bed.   
  
"Well, anyways, I grabbed what I could, and set free from the onboard chocobo loft that damn bird that took us so long to catch and breed. We high tailed it outta there, just as the monster tore apart my baby.." He sniffed. "Then I heard Cloud's voice, deep in the crater. He said he found it, and that he's ready to come home.. to you."   
  
Tifa felt the hot tears forming already in her eyes.   
  
"He came running up as fast as he could, but the weapon did some weird ass energy &@$% and made another stupid barrier. I grabbed holda the chocobo and hid 'til the weapon left, but he jus' fell dead into the sea. Then, to add onto the chaos, guess who I saw? CaitSith! I told Barret he wasn't no traitor, he was there to help us from the beginning! Bah. Well, before I could catch up to 'im, he went waddling into the barrier, which nearly blew the little bastard to pieces."   
  
Cid paused, and looked down at Tifa, who was looking away, out the window. Tiny crystal tears rolled down her cheeks.   
  
Cid softened his voice. "I went as close to the barrier as I dared, an' I saw Cloud down in the shadows. He got knocked back from the blast with CaitSith. He stayed unconscious for a while, but then woke up. He... He told me he was sorry for dragging everybody into this whole mess. He didn't want me 'ta stay, that there was no use in sticking around. He wanted me 'ta tell everyone thank you for sticking with him to the end."   
  
He knelt down and took Tifa's hand. "And to you, he says thank you the most. You saved his life by being there when he needed you most. You pulled him together, and because of you, he became his true self again. He said he loves you, and goodbye.."  
  
Tifa stood up and walked to the door, sobbing fitfully.   
  
"Thank you, Cid." And she walked out.   
  
Cid sat down on the leather chair in the corner of the room. A most uncomfortable chair, really.. And he thought for a long time about everything. He just hoped Tifa would be ok.  
  
She made her way back out to the well. She saw Marly playing with the chocobo Cid brought home. She was laughing and smiling, and Tifa hated her for it. She hated Cid for not bringing Cloud home. She hated Barret for being so caring and strong. She hated weapon, ShinRa, SOLDIER, and most of all she hated Sephiroth. She even hated herself.. Maybe even more than everything else.   
  
But she didn't care.   
  
Maybe she was being selfish of her losses, compared to everyone else. She didn't give a damn, though. Maybe she would end it all. Who knows. Who cares. She sure as hell didn't..  
  
********  
  
The days once again rolled by. Tifa spent all her time at the well. She never ate or slept. She softened her attitude, and just gently turned everyone away from her. She'd smile, reassuringly, and send them away as if nothing was wrong. Day and night, she stayed there. She only excepted food from Marlene, only because, well, who would refuse that adorable little face?  
  
After a week, Tifa finally left the well. She headed wearily toward Mt. Nibelheim, where all this mess started. Maybe she could find resolution there, or perhaps an answer.   
  
She slowly made her way through the winding path of the dark, ominous mountain. Into the caves she went, where everything was shrouded in darkness and the smell of Mako from the nearby reactor, which was shut down long ago.   
She made her way to the natural Mako spring in the mountain. It was always so pretty, especially when the sunlight hit it's green, glowing fluorescence.  
  
As she entered this particular area, she felt a strange presence. She shuddered, and remembered the little lecture the great Sephiroth gave them about Mako energy. But as she looked toward the stream, a crumpled body lay on the ground.   
  
She ran quickly to the beaten form, trying not to get her hopes up. She couldn't recognize who it was, their clothing was foreign and their skin was darkly tanned.   
  
/Could it be Zangan? It's been so long.. But../ She took out her PHS and dialed for Barret.  
  
A rowdy voice answered. "Tifa! Where the hell are you!?"  
  
The figure on the ground rolled over and groaned. "Tifa.."  
  
Tifa dropped the phone, cracking it as it tumbled over the harsh, rocky surface. She reached down and pulled the man's head on her lap, and cleaned away the soiled skin of the strangers face. He reached up and grabbed her hand softly, kissing it with his parched, cut lips.   
  
"I.. Promise.. I'll never leave you.. Ever again.."  
  
Tifa exploded.   
  
She leaned down and hugged the battle bruised Cloud, never feeling so complete in her life. He reached a twisted, scared hand up and caressed her face.   
  
"I.. Had to see you again.."   
  
Tifa smiled and cried her first tears of joy. 


	6. Final Chapter

(One year later)  
One year, 63 days A.M.  
  
  
Tifa stared down into the water of the well. She could see perfectly the reflection of the midnight sky on the calm surface of the water. She leaned forward a little more to see herself in the water as well. She could see the happiness compressed in her own eyes.   
  
Suddenly, something else floated into the reflection. A silver chain soon dangled around Tifa's neck, which was then clasped together by strong hands. Cloud's face peered in next to hers as he smiled at her reflection. "Like it?"  
  
She sat up and examined it closer. It had a piece of the Holy Materia dangling from the end. She let out a quiet gasp.  
  
"It's beautiful." It still glowed that typical, iridescent green.  
  
"I thought you should keep a piece of what saved my life. That's all I could manage to keep." He smiled, his Mako Blue eyes shining in the starlight. Tifa smiled in return.  
  
"You never told me what happened in the Crater. I've always been too afraid to ask.."  
  
He looked away in thought.   
  
"I was so determined to get out of there. I tried everything, throwing just about everything within reach. I cast every spell I could, but nothing worked. I was on my last resort. I threw the Black Materia at the barrier, but it just dissipated before it even hit the surface. So I looked at Holy, that you gave me. I thought about you, and the others, thinking I could never let any of you down again.. and it started to glow. So, I put all my hope into it.. and threw it at the barrier. It shattered, and ripped a hole just barely big enough. I was astonished that it had worked. I grabbed the only piece left of Holy that I could find, then started heading home. The hole sealed up again a few minutes after I passed through, so there's no worry about anyone else going down there, for now."   
  
He sat down on the side of the well with Tifa.  
  
"And the Black Materia is gone for good." Tifa included. She sighed and looked into the other's eyes. "So it's all over now?"  
  
"It's all over.." He moved in close.  
  
Marlene, peeking out the window, stepped back in disgust.  
  
"Eeewww, gross! Their kissing again!" She ran to Barret, who only chuckled and tossed her into the air like a little rag doll.   
  
"Well, don' watch then. They need that kinda stuff."   
  
Marlene wrinkled her nose.  
  
An agitated Cid called out in complaint. "Yea, well, I need my beauty sleep, so keep it down out there."  
  
"I wouldn't be worryin' bout that, seein' as you ain't gettin no more beautiful than that ugly mug of yours." Barret countered.  
  
Cid laughed sarcastically. "Hah. Hah."  
  
Barret continued, "when you movin' out ugly?"  
  
Cid tossed over to find more comfort and peace. "On the day I become beautiful. So let me sleep."   
  
Barret rolled his eyes and left it at that. Marlene left to the window to peek outside again.   
  
She wrinkled her nose. "Eeww!"  
  
Barret picked her up and glanced out at the happy couple. /After all they been through. They finally got what they deserved./  
  
**********  
  
the end  
  
  
  
  
[YaY ^.^ A happy ending. I was very unsure of how this would end as I worked on this (which I completed in the course of a day, mind you. Boredom often takes it's toll.) This being my first story, I know it might be a bit shakey. I'm pretty proud of myself though. ^.^ Soon, hopefully, I'll write more. Well, I hope you liked this. Considering you're reading this little Author's note now, I'm assuming you made it though without falling asleep. ^.^ Lol, I thank you for that. -.- Well, I guess this is buh-bye for now. ^.^ Until my next story.. See ya later. ^.^ v ] 


End file.
